Tan cerca, Tan lejos
by AriaAgatsumaLawliet
Summary: Shuichi deja a Yuki, la noticia en una revista amarillista hace que la ira del escritor se desate. Sera posible que Shu al fin haya podido superar ese amor enfermiso? -Ayudame- Yaoi, lemmon mas detallado mas adelante.


Hola! es el primer fic de gravi que escribo sean pasientes, creo que va a ser de varios capitulos dependiendo el numero de reviews que dejen asi que los esperare.

Shu- *susurro* la verdad es que ya lo tiene esrito pero quiere ver si si los sube

Bien eso es cierto.... bueno les explico brevemente d que se trata. Shu despues de un tiempo de vivir con yuki se va por alguna causa inesperada. En este primer capitulo Shu adopta la actitud de un seme... (dificl de creer) y yuki no puede aun decirle que lo ama.

Yuki- Y por que me toca ser siempre el malo, sufro bastante en este capitulo!! T.T

Shu- awww ven aqui amor... ya ya ya, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Bueno es creen... ¬w¬ en fin...

Shu/Yuki- o.e.....

ok bien aqui viene el fic pero antes... DISCLAIMER!!! XD

Los personajes de Gravitation asi como la trama de la misma y los nombres de lugares no me pertenecen

Disfruten el fic.

* * *

Conocí a un sujeto algo extraño hace poco más de tres años, en un estupido parque, por causa de un estupido pedazo de papel que, en mi opinión, era pésimo, nefasto. En fin, hace poco más de tres años, solo por unos meses, esa molesta bola de gritos y cabellos rosas se mudo a mi casa sin mi consentimiento. Pero, hace poco más de tres años volví a sentir algo que ya creía perdido en mi, el latir de mi corazón…

-No demasiado cursi- dijo casi en un susurro el escritor Eiri Yuki después de leer lo que había escrito, aun era un borrador en hoja y a lápiz, así que no le costo mas que arrugarlo y tirarlo al bote más cercano.

-Ah... vemos, necesito acabar esto, debo aprovechar que este molesto mocoso no esta por aquí…- Volteo por instinto a todos lados, no seria la primera vez en poco más de cuatro años en la que esa bola de pelusas se le aparecía sin previo aviso y de repente.

-Bien, veamos…- empezó a escribir de nuevo, garabateando de vez en cuando.

-YA LLEGUEEEEEEEEE!!!- fácilmente esos gritos podían escucharse desde la planta baja del edificio donde ahora vivían juntos.

_Maldita sea, de nuevo no._

-Hoooolaaaa yuukii!- saludo animosamente el cantante de ojos amatistas. –ah... gomen, estas ocupado, te espero en la cama estoy cansado-

Vaya que había madurado en ese lapso de poco menos de cuatro años, bueno al menos ya no parecía una verruga en el cuerpo de Yuki. No dio más tiempo a que el escritor respondiera y salio de la habitación.

_Vaya, creo que si esta muy cansado…_

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Yuki, yo… yo creo que esto no esta funcionando, ya casi son cuatro años desde que vivimos juntos y tus sentimientos de indiferencia hacia mi no cambian- contesto el pelirosa sin mirar al escritor, guardaba sus cosas en pequeñas maletas, lo fundamental.

-Baka, si te fuera indiferente no te hubiera dejado vivir conmigo por tantos años-

-Yuki, no aprendes nada, no se trata de dejar vivir con alguien… dime, ¿Cuántas veces desde que vivimos juntos me has dicho "te amo"? o mas fácil, ¿Cuántas veces me has llamado por mi nombre?-

Petrificado por la actitud de Shuichi, Yuki se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta.

-ja, lo vez, ni siquiera puedes decirme que una sola vez. Ya no te puedo esperar más. Lo siento Eiri, suerte en tu vida.-

Pasaba a un lado del escritor cuando este jaló una de las maletas y la aventó a la cama. Frenéticamente y con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a deshacer todo lo que había empacado en cantante. Sacaba la ropa a montones arrojándola por los aires.

-Tú no te vas de aquí, si yo no te lo digo-

-Eiri tu no cambias, pensé que podía vivir con alguien así el resto de mis días, pero veo que no. Perdóname.-

Sin darle mayor importancia a su ropa que había sido desempacada, dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento. Yuki se quedo tendido en la cama llorando en silencio, ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería del cantante, sexo? Eso era fácil de conseguir, y mas de el. Pero por que no le podía decir que sentía, no debía tener miedo al rechazo, esa era la última opción factible a su temor.

* * *

-Y… ¿esta todo listo?-

-Tu sabes que el se va a dar cuenta de que andas detrás de todo esto-

-No lo creo, seria la última persona en la que pensaría-

-Disfruta consolándolo, mándame mis cosas, ya sabes donde estaré-

* * *

-Esta es la última entrega que hago, que te quede claro que me retiro-

-Demo… Yuki-sensei, creo que esta decisión es un poco…-

-Me retiro y punto, esto no se discute más-

Apago su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesa en la que estaba con su editora y salio del lugar.

Camino al estacionamiento logro ver un puesto de revistas, había una que vaya que estaba repetida, se acerco a verla, algo en ella le parecía muy familiar.

"EXCLUSIVA! **Shindou ****Shuichi, cantante de Bad Luck, empieza una relación amorosa con el famoso cantante, Ryuichi Sakuma"**

De la pura impresión, Yuki corrió a su carro y acelerando a todo lo que podía se dirigió hacia una carretera, a la que fuera con tal de rebasar el límite de velocidad y poder sacar sus frustraciones. Lloraba, gritaba, golpeaba el volante, en un impulso de recuperar lo suyo, dio un volantazo para regresar hacia la cuidad. El camino de regreso fue más tranquilo, pero más largo.

Una vez fuera de la estación de NG estacionó el carro en uno de los estacionamientos cercanos. Bajo del carro y sin dar un paso más, a la distancia, distinguió la figura de su ex amante y el amor de su vida, con el de Ryuichi Sakuma. Entonces, eran ciertos esos rumores amarillistas. Iban entrando al enorme edificio, riendo y con sus dedos entrelazados. Se quedo pasmado aun después de que los vio entrar.

Ira. Fue lo que sintió el escritor e indignado a paso pesado se dirigió al edificio. En la entrada se encontró con Hiro.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- Preguntó retadoramente Hiro bloqueándole la entrada a Yuki.

-Quítate de mi camino, bastardo-

Hiro haciéndose a un lado, dijo a espaldas del cantante.

-Él ya no te ama, déjalo en paz-

Se freno en seco y después de meditarlo decidió que tenia que oírlo de sus propios labios a los que ya extrañaba. Abrió la puerta y entró a la disquera. Ahí paso un buen rato buscándolos.

-Ryu… ah…. No… chotto matte…. Ahhh…-

-ahhh…Gomen shu… te deseo tanto… ahhh….-

Detrás de esa puerta, ahí estaba su ex amante, invadido por la rabia abrió de un golpe la puerta y pensó que hubiera sido mejor mantenerla cerrada. Semidesnudos Shuichi y Ryuichi estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales sobre la mesa de juntas de NG. Shu se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de su koibito en turno y este con ambas manos en su cintura se quedaron helados al ver a Yuki en la puerta.

-Yu- Yuki, cierra la puerta infeliz-

Yuki no controlaba ya sus celos, era el colmo. Se acerco a Ryuichi y por los hombros le tomó y lo lanzo contra la pared. Por su parte Shu se acomodaba los pantalones y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los dos.

-Bastardo no toque a mi shui…-

Un escalofrío recorrió desde el estomago hasta la espalda de Eiri. Era shu que se había puesto entre ambos y le había propinado tremendo patadon.

-Basta Eiri, te dije que esto se había acabado, no me vengas con que me quieres de vuelta-

-Dime, que no me amas y me voy- Decía con dificultad tras recuperar un poco de aire, a pesar de los años Shu no era muy fuerte. Las lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Eiri.

-No…no te am… no te amo Eiri Yuki- sus lagrimas también estaban decorando sus mejillas. –Vete, no me busques. Perdón-

Le ayudo a levantarse y una vez arriba le susurro al odio.

-Ayúdame…-

* * *

Yuki- TUUUUUUUU!! /;;

Ryuichi- vamos calma....

Yuki- no vuelvas a tocar a MI shu!

Shu/Ryu/Aria- O/O??

wow eso si que es noticia... acaba de decirle MI shu a shuichi....

Shu- *En las nubes* owo

Bien, dejemos que sueñen un rato mas...Vamos Yuki ya vera la forma de recompensartelo.

Yuki- ¬¬ mas te vale o nada de sexo...

O/O!!!!!! NECESIT COMPENSARTELO!

///////////////////////// Avances del prox. capitulo.

Los celos y la ira de yuki no lo dejan escuchar esa ultima palabra de Shuichi, ¿Quien anda detras de este pleito entre ambos? ¿Y ella quien es?

_-Mucho gusto, soy Agatsuma A., un placer Eiri sensei-_

////////////////////////

DEJEN REVIWES


End file.
